1. Field of the Invention
Filing cases, filing envelopes, expanding envelopes and filing systems comprising a fixed case and removable drawers or containers.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Expanding envelopes and accordion type cases are well known in the art and are manufactured from many different materials such as cardboard and laminated paper as well as lightweight metal and fabric or plastic. Expanding cases and envelopes are shown in very old U.S. Patents such as Tapley U.S. Pat. No. 213,852 in 1879, or Zoerb U.S. Pat. No. 909,734 of 1909. Such cases are essentially covers for expanding envelopes which remain inside and all co-act together. Other types of expansible or expanding files are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,489,730; 1,745,249 and 3,224,661 which are expansible files having covers or cases arranged in different fashions. However, none of these patents disclose a fixed case which can simulate a nice looking book and having a fixed compartment into which one or more expanding files have been collapsed and inserted so as to be concealed but for complete removal and detachment from the case.